


How Life Goes On

by siberiasiren



Category: One Piece
Genre: makino is best mom i love her and you should too, tags will update as the story goes, welcome to 'i like garp but his parenting methods are not good'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiasiren/pseuds/siberiasiren
Summary: also known as 'oda isn't gonna give me moments like this so I'm gonna do it myself'
Relationships: Makino & Monkey D. Garp, Makino & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	How Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I kept going back and forth between letting these be separate chapters or keeping them together I ended up keeping them together hopefully it doesn't seem too all over the place dfjkghdf

Makino's bar was always loud when Shanks' crew was at the village. The pirates were some of the most boisterous and fun loving Luffy had ever seen, which makes sense, because they were the _only_ ones he'd seen. Whether it was Lucky Roo eating happily, Yasopp proudly and drunkenly exclaiming how much he loved his son, or the captain himself drinking merrily having what was surely a lovely conversation with Makino, there was always something going on when they visited.

Which is why the silence now taking over the bar was too much for Luffy to bear. It'd been quiet in the bar before, when Shanks and the others were gone on voyages. But they always came back from those. The straw hat on his head was both a comfort and a reminder, they weren't coming back this time. This time they were really leaving, had really left. The silence was deafening. The only sound in the bar was him clutching the hat and sniffling as Makino swept the floor. She had left him a glass of milk as normal, although it was still untouched. Tugging the hat as far as he dared over his head, he whined. "I...I miss them already...darn it."

Makino stopped sweeping for a moment to turn to Luffy and smile sadly. "I do too, they really were fun weren't they?" She replied. Luffy nodded, holding back another cry. "I'm sure the captain wouldn't want us to mope over them, though. We should try being happy." She went back to sweeping, hoping her words would help the boy in some way. She hated seeing him so sad like this, it didn't suit him.

The boy in question tried his best to take the words to heart. Wiping his tears and drinking his milk. Trying very hard not to let any new tears fall. "I gotta get stronger...way stronger, so strong I won't need you guys to save me again. I'm...sorry about that. You guys almost got in a lot of trouble because of me..." He looked down at his empty glass, thinking about the bandit incident.

"Don't be, Luffy." Makino walked over and got to his level, green eyes meeting brown. "Anything that happened was just fine, because you ended up safe in the end. Both me and the mayor feel this way, and I'm sure the captain did too." She smiled brightly. And Luffy started crying all over again, because that _was_ how Shanks felt. He had lost an entire arm and didn't even seem to care so long as Luffy was okay. It just wasn't fair. He couldn't even properly thank him, because they left so soon. If anything Shanks just continued his debt by lending him his hat as a reminder of their promise. The tears kept falling no matter how much he wiped his arm against his eyes, until eventually he felt arms surround him in an embrace. Makino's hugs always felt so comforting. Luffy wasn't sure what a mother's love was supposed to feel like, but he always assumed it was something like this. He continued to cry into her chest, and Makino was grateful for the straw hat blocking her own tears from being known.

\---

"Aww man, it fell off again!!" Luffy whined, grabbing the hat and putting back on his head. It didn't fit the child's head the way it would an adults, and it kept flying off at the slightest harsh movement. "How the heck am I supposed to train and get stronger if I can't even keep this darn hat on?!" He said, complaining to no one in particular.

Suddenly Luffy felt a chill run down his spine, a familiar aura emanating from behind him. Before he could even react the fist was on his head in seconds. "OWWWW!!!! DARNNIT GRAMPS THAT HURT!!!!" He didn't even need to turn around to know it was his grandfather. Garp's self-proclaimed 'Fist of Love' was impossible to forget. The old man huffed, anger practically radiating off of him.

"And WHAT exactly is that, young man?" He yelled, pointing at the straw hat. "That's that Red-Haired's hat, no grandson of mine's going to wear the hat of a pirate, not on my watch!!" With that he grabbed the hat right off Luffy's head, much to his dismay.

"H-hey give that back!! Shanks gave that to me I have to keep it safe!!!" He tried jumping up to reach it but Garp was too tall. The old man lifted it even higher almost like he was taunting Luffy. "Grrr stupid Gramps you're cheating!!!" Ignoring his grandsons pleas Garp headed for the dock, planning on tossing that worthless hat into the sea where it belongs.

Luffy, desperate and quickly running out of options, tried stretching his arm forward towards the hat. He missed slightly, grabbing Garp's wrist instead, but he started pulling back with all his might regardless. Garp, suddenly feeling the childs grip where he should Not be able to reach, turned around and- 'WH-BUH?! LUFFY!!! YOUR ARM!!!! WHAT. HOW-" Luffy found himself no longer able to stretch any further, pain starting to ache up his arm. Refusing to let go he ended up slingshotting forward instead, snatching the hat from his grandfather's surprised grip and landing facefirst in the dirt. He held it close to his chest like a lifeline as he forced his shaking legs to stand. Garp's jaw was practically on the floor in shock. When did this happen??? That damn pirate's cursed my poor grandson with Devil Fruit powers!!

The younger boy tugged the hat on almost defiantly, glaring at Garp with newfound confidence. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE THIS HAT FROM ME, GRAMPS. I TOLD SHANKS I'D TAKE CARE OF IT AND GIVE IT BACK WHEN I BECAME A REALLY GREAT PIRATE, SO THATS WHAT I'M GONNA DO!!! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!" He yelled, sticking his tongue out. Garp couldn't believe his ears. He felt like he'd just been shot. There's no way this was his grandson, that Red-Haired had planted a seed of evil into his brain and it'd already sprouted before Garp could even do anything. Well, not anymore. He took a step forward, fist raised and ready to beat the evil out of the boy. Luffy recognized that stance, and immediately the confidence he had disappeared as pure terror replaced it. Holding the hat down with one hat, he started running for his life, tears streaming down his face.

"You're going to become a pirate eh?? You're never gonna do it with me around!!! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!!" His booming voice echoed throughout the village, and Luffy couldn't stop the shriek of terror in response as he dashes into Makino's bar, hoping desperately for safety. He ran behind the counter and clung to Makino's leg like he'd somehow never be found so long as he did.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" She looked at his teary face, pupils small with fear. "...Oh dear, Garp's back I suppose?" The slamming open of the bar doors were her answer. Garp's face was red with anger as he stomped over to the counter. "You think I'm an idiot, boy?!" He huffed, looking over the counter. "THERE YOU ARE."

Luffy screamed louder than Makino had ever heard in her life. It was clear things were going to go badly if she didn't interfere. "Hey now Garp, that's enough. No fighting in my bar please, I just fixed that door also so you better not have broken it again." She pointed at it, smiling. He turned and looked at it and back at her.

"You've got to be joking, don't you realize what's happened??"

"You mean Luffy having someone to talk to that _isn't_ from the village?"

"Those PEOPLE were PIRATES! Why didn't you do anything??"

"Those pirates were some of my best customers! Besides, I'm not a Marine." She giggled as his face fell in response. Grumbling he put his hand against his cheek and leaned against the counter. She grabbed him a drink with a smile. "Honestly, was it really that bad? Luffy was pretty happy while they were here, weren't you?" She looked down at the child, who'd dried his tears and smiled back at her.

Garp just took a swig of his drink. "Tch, y'know Luffy. Marine or pirate, that power of yours is gonna make life on the sea hell for you." Luffy stretched his arms to grab the counter and sprung himself up onto it, fists clenched when he landed.

"I know that, and I don't care!" His face was determined, eyes locked with his grandfathers. "All I gotta do is not fall in the water. It'll be easy!!"

Garp scoffed. "If you say so."

"Anyways I already told you I'm not becoming a stupid Marine, I'm gonna be a pirate and that's that!"

The old man growled and slammed his drink down. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Luffy cried out at the reaction, turning around and curling in a ball clutching the hat in fear. Makino put her hands up like she was surrendering for him. "Now now..." She said. Trying to give the boy a sense of safety she put her hand on the hat, pushing it down for him. He gave a little sniffle, clearly trying not to cry again. Eventually he peeked his head back up, the hat tilted sideways about to fall off. Makino couldn't help but giggle. Cutie.

He could feel the hat tilting and quickly fixed it. "Stupid thing, it keeps doing that."

"Oh?" Makino asked. "Want me to take care of it?"

His eyes shined. "Woah could you?!"

She nodded and went to grab some string and a needle. Garp watched her go before turning to his grandson waiting happily, his feet swinging over the side of the counter back and forth. He thought for a moment. He didn't want Luffy to become a pirate, it was too dangerous for him. The last thing he wanted was to have to go and capture his own grandson. That hat was clearly special to him, but it also spoke of an alliance that could get him in trouble with the Marines regardless of if he joined them or was against them. He let out a loud sigh, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. It just wasn't fair.

Eventually Makino made her way from the back of the bar to Luffy and Garp, sewing materials in hand.

"Sorry for the wait!" She smiled. "Would you mind handing me the hat for a moment, Luffy? I promise I'll give it right back when I'm done."

The boy hesitated, glancing at his grandfather as if he suspected him to snatch the treasure the moment it was handed over. Garp huffed and turned away to tell him otherwise. The response satisfied Luffy, who took the hat off and gave it to Makino soon after. The bartender held back a giggle at the two as she started working. She poked a small part of the hat, and she saw Luffy flinch in the corner of her eye. He ultimately stayed quiet but it was clear even the idea of something ruining the hat made him panic. Knowing this she was very careful to only thread what she needed to. A small but relatively strong string was sewn across the bottom of the hem, made so that it could rest against Luffy's back when needed. Once she was done Makino placed the hat back where it belonged, flicking it back so he could see it wouldn't fall off anymore.

He instinctively went to grab it when she did, letting out a surprised choke when the string hit his neck. Slowly he removed his hand, allowing the hat to rest against him. "...Ah!" He gasped, eyes wide. "Wow! It works!!" He smiled brightly and stood back up on the counter. He then bowed at Makino."Thanks so much!!!! I'll repay you for sure!!" He laughed. Makino joined him, putting her hand to her mouth.

"I'll be sure to put it on your tab, teehee!"

Garp watched on, corners of his mouth twitching upwards at seeing Luffy so happy. If only it weren't over that damned pirate hat...

\---

Ace was getting sick and tired of that damn brat. Ever since the old man had dropped him here he'd been nothing but a pain. Was this how Dadan felt when he was causing trouble? Eh. Wasn't planning on stopping even if it was. He supposed the kid shared his stubbornness, but that was where the similarities stopped in Ace's eyes. He just kept running after Ace, spouting stupid nonsense about 'wanting to be friends' and bullshit like it. It made Ace feel...weird. No matter how many times he put the brat through hell, specifically choosing the most dangerous paths so that he'd fall or get knocked back before he could catch up with Ace, he just kept coming. Losing him was easy but actually getting rid of him? Ace was starting to believe that thought was a lost cause.

This time he woke up earlier than normal, hoping to get a head start. He snuck past the sleeping bandits, tip-toeing his way towards the exit. It was the first time he felt grateful for their obnoxious snoring. Still, it felt...quieter than normal. As he made it outside he saw why that was.

Luffy, the exact kid he woke up early just to avoid, was outside punching trees. 

Ace bit back a groan of frustration. He hadn't noticed him yet. If he just kept sneaking he could probably get away without being caught. With that he started quietly heading for the forest, trying very carefully not to be spotted.

His hopes were unfortunately crushed the same way his foot crushed the stick he just stepped on, the crack deafening in the nighttime silence. He was so busy keeping an eye on Luffy he wasn't even paying attention to the rest of his surroundings. Go figure.

The younger boy turned around, face breaking into an annoying grin. "Aceeeee!!!" He yelled before putting a hand to his mouth, seemingly just realizing how early it still was. "Aceeeeeeeeee!" He said again in a whisper. Ace, stubbornly refusing to give him any indication of accepting his existence, simply turned and walked towards the forest. His fists clenched when he heard the unmistakable sound of sandals running after him. Stupid brat...

"Psst, hey Ace, wanna train with me? That's what you're out here to do right? We could do it together! I've been practicing my punches but it's way better to try against someone else. Hey c'mon we-" Ace stopped his ramblings with a quick punch to the nose. Luffy tumbled back, rubbing his nose and holding back tears. "O-owww....th-that hurt....I mean! It totally didn't hurt! Hrn..." He whined. Ace scoffed.

"You're such a baby! How do you expect me to take you seriously when you can't even take a stupid punch?!" He glared at the younger boy with contempt. Luffy took the words to heart it seemed. He immediately dried his tears, pursing his lips tightly like that would somehow make him look tougher. Or maybe it was to stop him from crying again. Ace didn't really care which one it was, both were annoying.

Luffy moved his hands from his nose to his dumb straw hat he always wore. Apparently he got from a pirate that saved him from bandits. It was a stupid story the way Ace saw it. If it were him he would've just beaten them up himself. That was the main difference between him and Luffy, to be honest. He didn't need some pirate to save him, or give him a hat, or a bartender to give him drinks and make him feel better, or a grandfather to keep him on his toes. He didn't need anything like that. He could take care of himself _by_ himself. Luffy couldn't. Luffy couldn't even keep up with Ace when he ran through the forest. He couldn't even _swim._

And yet...even with all that, he just kept trying. He kept saying how he'd become the Pirate King, a title Ace couldn't help but despise, no matter how much the old man yelled about it. He kept training even though his punches always ended with his own fist hitting him. And he kept running after Ace, despite him doing everything in his power to deter him from it. It wasn't fair. He couldn't understand what was going through his head. It pissed him off to no ends.

He didn't feel like getting chewed out by Dadan again, so he started running to the Terminal to take his anger out there instead. He heard sandals following him again, and he grit his teeth in frustration.

Sprinting over to the canyon he knew Luffy couldn't pass before, he grabbed the vine he always used and swung himself across. He dared to look back and saw the younger boy stretch his rubbery arm across to grab the branch next to Ace and slingshot himself over there. He overshot and hit the tree trunk directly behind the other. Ace took the opportunity to drop down and continue running.

Knowing Luffy would catch up eventually he aimed for the fast running river he remembered almost drowning the cursed boy last time. Quickly but carefully he hopped along the rocks that formed a small path across the river. He almost slipped near the end but saved it by leaping to the shore. Taking a moment to catch his breath he saw Luffy out the corner of his eye. He saw Ace and looked like he was just about to run straight ahead without even noticing the river. He eventually slowed down and looked apprehensively at the rushing rapids. Ace narrowed his eyes, starting to run again before he heard a yelp. He turned to see Luffy standing on one leg, desperately trying to balance himself on a rock. The younger boy whimpered, free leg aiming for the next rock while his arms kept his balance by staying spread out. It was...kinda pathetic to watch actually. Deciding that he was going to be busy with that for a bit longer, Ace dashed towards his destination once more, ears still listening to Luffy's struggles from behind. Eventually he heard a splash and a cry for help. 

He kept running.

Dadan and the others would get him eventually, it's fine. It was still early and they hadn't woken up yet but they would at some point. Luffy can't fight against the current and can barely find the strength to even try and grab something to hang onto, but it's fine. Does that river lead to a waterfall? He couldn't remember. It's fine.

He ran and grabbed a lone vine, snapping it off the tree and tying it into a knot. He threw it towards Luffy and managed to wrap it around his arm. Luffy at this point was knocked out, the water making him too weak to even stay conscious. His arm started to stretch as the rapids pulled him further away. Ace cursed and started tugging back, careful not to let the vine snap as he pulled the younger boy ashore. As soon as he was safe Ace huffed and continued his way to the Terminal. "Stupid brat, why'd I even do that." He muttered.


End file.
